Cry On Me
by aej325
Summary: ONESHOT. She doesn't believe it's true, it can't be. Something like this can't happen to her! XX Cammy! XX


Title: _Cry On Me  
_Author: Andie  
Rating: PG (Death?)  
Summary: _ONESHOT. _This wasn't happening to her. It couldn't be! But she knew it was, there was no doubt about it. It _was _happening and there was nothing she, or anyone else could do about it.  
FicType: Sorta Past/Future - it explains  
Disclaimer: I own plot (sorta) WVD owns the rest.

_**Everyone! Attention please! This FanFic is dedicated to the wonderful** quintessajazz **and her random thoughts! She had the idea for begining of this fic, I just wrote it. So then, everyone thank her please!**_

* * *

**Cry On Me**

She couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening to her. It had to be a mistake, had to be. Maybe it was a dream. A terrible nightmare that she couldn't wake herself from.

Even as the thoughts of denial ran though her head she knew what she saw was real. She just didn't understand how it could happen to _her_. Why did it happen to her? She wanted to scream and throw a tantrum, but what good could it do? There was no one who could hear her. No one who could _see_ her. She was invisible now and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

The fat rain drops that pored from the sky went un-noticed as they fell through her, as all things did now, hitting the grass below her. She watched from her seat under the tree as the cars pulled up one by one. Passengers dressed in solemn colors slowly empted out of the vehicles, a small number of men and women opened umbrellas to protect themselves from the falling water. The rest of the great number of people had either forgotten there own protection or didn't car about the pouring water.

The last of the doors slammed shut as the few straggling passengers the were left slowly fallowed behind the larger group. That's were she saw them.

The people she had grown close to over the years, her friends… her family. She couldn't contain her own hot tears as she watched them unknowingly walk towards her. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, what was going to happen to them. She knew though, that she would be missing out on so much.

She walked of to the group of people standing in the circle with out making a sound. Tears flooded her eyes, blurring her vision, as she saw her three best friends huddling together rain and tears soaking their bodies. How could she have been so stupid as to let something like this happen? Why had she gotten near that car, hadn't she been taught to stay away from strangers? Of course if she had gotten in the car would the situation be any different? It had been automatic to back away, to get away. How could she have known that the man's threat was serious? She stared at her slightly clear hands before she used them to wipe away the tears, crying would change nothing.

People in the crowd started to stand out to her, classmates like Billy, Cricket, and Danny stood stiff in grief. Though they had only known her for a few years they were as effected as anyone else around. She could feel their pain and sadness radiate off their bodies.

For the past few days she had been picking up feelings like a thermal image showed heat. That had to be one of the advantages, or disadvantages she wasn't sure, at being… at being, what she was now.

A sharp ping in love hit her in the chest as she noticed Hudson standing beside her Grams. His arms were wrapped around her in a loving embrace meant to keep the pain at bay. Lady Lana, her mother, stood next to the couple with a hand on her stomach protecting the baby that was to be born in no more than five months. Her other hand wrapped in her own embrace with her husband of two years and the father of her unborn child. The ping became stronger as she saw Officer Borsch standing amidst the mass of people. He had been one of the first responders on the scene, had held her hand, _"Hang on kiddo, you're going to be safe now. You'll be able to be back with your friends and family before no time. Hang on…"_.

Then she noticed… him. She couldn't bear to even think his name because of the pain it caused her. He was standing away from everyone else, his lean shoulders hunched as if he didn't want to be noticed. She wanted to gather him in her arms, and reassure him that everything would be okay. But everything wouldn't be okay, everything would change now, nothing would ever be the same. All she could do was stand next to him.

A man dressed in spiritual robes stepped up, she recognized him as the preacher from the church were she had to help out at three years ago. He was standing in front of the cluster of people as though he were about to preach the Sunday morning sermon. The crowd's emotions changed with every word that came out of his mouth. He speak of her good qualities and her downfalls; not in the lecturing way he usually had about himself, but in a way that all her faults made her who she was and without them she wouldn't be the person they had all loved and cherished dearly.

As his speech wound to an end she saw the effect that those words had on those around her. Her mother had fallen into her step-father's arms weeping harshly, while her grandmother stood stock still in Hudson's embrace. She saw that her closest friends were rocking as a unit in their sorrow, Dot's face had tear trails marking it, Holly cried silent tears hugging onto the other two girls as a lifeline, and her friend for the longest amount of time, Marissa, outright balled unaware of the everything but the coffin that was being held above ground by a bar like contraption. Combined with the wetness from the rain the three girls looked something like a pack of drowned rats.

And it made her want to run to them and wrap her arms around them in comfort, but she couldn't do that. It wouldn't be of any use. They wouldn't feel her, wouldn't know that she was there. She was gone to them.

The sob of her name made her turn back to… him. He was on his knees now, resting back on his heels. Swears emitted from his lips like a disease, curses that would have made Satan's toes curl. She didn't know what to do to bring him the comfort that he so desperately needed.

And she was running out of time, she knew that as soon as her coffin was placed into the ground that she would be taken from the Earth she knew to… wherever it was souls went. She needed to tell him so many things, she loved him! She didn't want to leave!

The crowd slowly dissolved so that he was the last to be standing around, alone with those who were in charge of lowering her coffin.

Inch by inch the box that held her body was lowered into the ground, she could feel anxiety setting into her body. She looked at her hands, they were becoming fuzzy, fading in and out. It was time for her to leave, oh how she didn't want to. But it couldn't be helped. Nothing of the living world could help her now she was dead.

"Casey," she shouted his name, ignoring the pain that it brought her, "I love you!"

As she slowly disappeared more and more she saw him jerk at her words, almost… almost as if he had _heard_ her?

She saw his lips move as everything became unfocused, "I love you too, Sammy."

x x x x

"Oh God!" She sat straight up in bed shock shooting down to her core, "Oh God, oh my God," Sammy slapped her hands to her face making sure that the groves and angles that made it hers were really there. And they were. She was alive, "Oh, thank God, thank God," Tears silently made their way down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her knees in a fetal position.

Hands that belonged to another ran up and down her back in a way that put her at ease, "Hey, hey, Sammy it's okay baby. You're okay. Everything is okay."

She turned into the arms letting her tears fall with more feeling, "Wunna talk about baby?"

Sammy shook her head in her husband's shoulder, "No, I… No," She buried herself deep in his arms, taking all the warmth that he had to offer her.

"Alright then," He lay back on the bed pulling her to the side of him, keeping her against the side of his chest wary of her stomach, "let's get back to sleep okay? You've got the appointment in the morning."

She snuggled into him, his sent wafted up to her putting her at ease. Her muscles relaxed a few at a time until she was almost asleep, "L-hhu-ve you Casey," she spoke through her yawn.

He smiled into her hair, his hand curved around her back so that it rested on her swollen belly, "I love you too Sammy and our little one too."

**Fin!**

* * *

**_So, like it? I didn't have the heart to kill her, sorry Tessa, lol. _**

_**And to anyone who reads **Running Home **I'm soooo sorry! But I felt this needed to be told and I might be having a bit of a WB. But not really. I just need to find something to get me in the mood for writing the next addition for **Running Home**. Usually all I have to do is read a book were the main character has a kid to get that parent feeling - if you know what I mean! 8D **_

_**Tell me what you think! Thanks!**_

**_-Andie_**


End file.
